


Fuck it I don't know what to name this.

by WinchesterInTheTardis



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wet Dream, Xeno, amputated tav, nook stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterInTheTardis/pseuds/WinchesterInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tav masturbates after a wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck it I don't know what to name this.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry, I wrote this when I didn't have internet a few days ago. It's my first fic about either of these ships and I wrote it in a weird way so...

You bolt straight up in your bed like you’d been having the worst dream in your life. You can’t believe you’re dreaming about him again…it’s so weird! He’s huge and terrifying and likes to grab you by your horns when he sees you anywhere. The Grand Highblood’s face pops into your mind and you shudder, biting your lip as you realize you’re sporting an incredibly slippery, squirming bulge. You groan, falling back onto the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. Gamzee snores a bit louder beside you, his breath coming out in soft sort of honking sounds. It was creepy the first time you heard it, but now you’re used to it. 

But how in the hell could you have been dreaming about his dad with him laying RIGHT BESIDE YOU? You twist to your side a little but not much considering your horns, leg nubs squirming a bit since you don’t wear your robotic legs to bed. They’re just a pain and the sheets get bunched up in them and what’s the point in pulling a blanket over cold metal legs? If you tried to cuddle Gamzee with them you might break one of his own from the weight, so that’s just kind of out of the question. 

As you stare at the ceiling your bulge squirms a bit harder, obviously wanting any and all attention it can get at this point. You sigh, a clawed hand trailing down your tummy and down past the waistband of your underwear until you can wrap your fingers around your squirming, slimy appendage. A whimper would escape your mouth…if you weren’t biting on your bottom lip so hard. Your bulge pulses hard in your hand and continues to squirm, writhing and looking for a hot nook to enter. Sorry pal, but unless you wanted to roll over and jam it in Gamzee’s chute while he’s sleeping, there’s not much of a chance on that. 

It takes a few minutes of you stroking your bulge until you realize something. It’s not just your bulge wanting your attention; it’s your nook too. You roll your eyes as if this couldn’t have been any more irritating and shove your underwear off, spreading your thighs and sliding a hand down to your nook. It’s already been practically painting your color down your ass cheeks and all over your thighs. Your fingers dip into it and you almost groan again. How…just how in the fuck could Gamzee’s dad get you so hot that you practically felt like you were having a troll heat or something? You tried not to be too confused about it as you plunge three fingers into your nook, your coppery liquids practically gushing out as you do so. 

You work at it for a while, fucking yourself on your fingers like some low blood troll slut and stroking your bulge. Your side of the bed is covered in brown from your genetic material and you know when Gamzee wakes up he’s going to ask you why you were having all that fun without him. Your cheeks flush a soft copper at the thought and you glance over only to stare at Gamzee’s back, side rising and falling with his breath. You wonder what he would think about you if he knew you were dreaming about his dad. Not just dreaming about him but having an obviously wet dream about him. 

In said dream he’d grabbed you by your horns and thrown you against the wall almost hard enough to break something, you thought. He picked you up and all but shredded the scanty shorts you’d been wearing to reveal your pa-thetically leaking nook to the open air. You could feel the icy cold radiating off the huge troll, making your much smaller, warm blooded body shake. His bulge barely fit inside you, your nook trying pitifully to accommodate the huge, squirming appendage that invaded its ridged folds. His purrs sounded like the most vicious of growls even as he had his eyes closed and his mouth open, razor sharp teeth exposed to you as if threatening you to try and pull away from his resilient grip. 

Your nook drips pitifully as you recall the dream. It flutters around your fingers and squeezes at them almost as if it’s trying to suck them in deeper, to satisfy you like the Grand Highblood’s bulge had been doing in your dream. Satisfy wasn’t the word for it really; it was more like excessively filling until you felt as if it was so good it would burst from a mix of pleasure and pain. 

It clamps down on your fingers at the memory and you shake as a warm flood of brown fluids ooze out of you, past your fingers and onto your skin and the bed sheets. You whine, nook trembling and begging for more as you orgasm. It occurs to you that you should’ve probably used a pail once you jerk your fingers out and your genetic material starts to really flood the bed. There’s a ton of it there and the drones would have gotten a kick out of it. Warm brown blood genetic materials. Not that it’s much of a treat for them to pick up the filled buckets of low blood trolls anyway. 

You spare a glance over to Gamzee to see that he’s turned over and facing you, purpling irises staring at you past thick lashes and half-lidded eyes. Your face turns a peachy color and you bite your bottom lip, head still turned slightly toward him as you look around bashfully. “I,,,uH…” Nothing comes to mind and you just close your eyes in embarrassment. 

“That was a real motherfuckin’ nice show you put on Tavbaby,” he almost purred. It was reminiscent of the sounds GHB had made in your dream and it sent shivers all over your body as he gripped your hips and pulled you close. “Wanna do that again for a clown? Sit up on these bony ass hips and let me start some fuckin’ miracles in that peanut butter nook a’ yours?” You shudder at his words and nod simply, horns throwing off your balance and sending you forward onto him, your head on his chest. He erupts in dark chuckles and you smile, beginning to laugh along with him.


End file.
